The Adventure Begins (Thomas and Friends movie)
The Adventure Begins is an upcoming forty-four minute special based on the first two books of the Railway Series. It was released as a Walmart exclusive in the US and will be released as an ASDA exclusive in the UK. Adaptation The Adventure Begins is a re-telling of the first two Railway Series books, The Three Railway Engines and Thomas the Tank Engine, which were previously adapted in the first season of the television series in 1984. It contains elements from both the orignal stories and television version, along with new characters and a different narrative. Plot A little tank engine discovers a big new world when he arrives on the Island of Sodor. Escapades abound as Thomas explores his new home and meets some Really Useful new friends. Finding the true blue meaning of hard work and friendship, Thomas transforms into the Number one engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Glynn * Annie and Clarabel * Jerome and Judy * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon's Driver * James' Guard * Two Signalmen * Wellsworth Station Speaker * Knapford Station Speaker * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) A station worker at Knapford also speaks, he is voiced by Keith Wickham in the US dub. Some passengers and workmen also speak; some of them are also voiced by Keith Wickham. Locations * The Watermill * Kellsthorpe Road * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * Knapford]] * Maron * Ffarquhar * The Fishing Village * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Sodor Steamworks * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Vicarstown (mentioned) Cast UK * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Glynn, Sir Topham Hatt and the other human characters * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and Judy * Tim Whitnall as Jerome US * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Christopher Ragland as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * William Hope as Edward * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and Judy * Rob Rackstraw as James * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Joseph May as the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Sir Topham Hatt, and the other human characters Bonus Features US * Really Useful Engine * Troublesome Trucks * Old Reliable Edward (bonus episode) Trivia * John Hasler, Christopher Ragland, Rob Rackstraw and Joseph May join the voice cast, and John Hasler takes over the role of Thomas in the UK dub. Keith Wickham also takes over the role of Sir Topham Hatt in the US dub and James gains a new voice. * This special was made to celebrate the 70th anniversary of the franchise * The events of Edward and Gordon, Thomas and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks and Thomas and the Breakdown Train are featured. The events of Edward, Gordon and Henry are also mentioned. * Several recomposed pieces of music from the Classic Series are featured. Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell receive credit for "original songs and themes". * Sodor Island Fansite hinted on Twitter that, if the special sells well, a followup is possible. * This special marks the first of several things: ** The first time Thomas has been seen in a livery other than North Western Blue. ** The first time James is seen in his black livery in the television series. ** The first time the North Western Railway is referred to by name in the television series. ** The first television series production since the fourth season to directly adapt Railway Series stories. ** The first appearance of Ffarquhar in CGI. ** The first time Peter Hartshorne has composed the music for a special on his own. ** The first appearance of the red lining on Thomas' coal bunker since the third season episode, Trust Thomas. Goofs *In a close up of Gordon as James goes past him, James' tender is in his red livery. *When James moves away from blocking Gordon's line at the beginning, his pony truck doesn't turn. *When Henry approaches Tidmouth Sheds for the first time, there appears to be no one in his cab. *When Edward says "It's not as easy as you think, Thomas!" the points he's going over are against him. *A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. *When Jerome and Judy are first introduced, the works unit coach is nowhere to be seen. However, when Thomas returns to the yard to get them following James' derailment, the coach has suddenly appeared *When Gordon comes into the with his freight train at the beginning his side rods are slowly slipping off. *When Sir Topham Hat is welcoming Thomas the cars behind him disappear and reappear. *Tidmouth Sheds have 7 berths when there should be only 6 berths because this takes place before Calling All Engines!. *As Thomas leaves for his branch line at Knapford there some cars on track 3 that are way off the track. Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Movies